Say Something
by DancingInThePouringRain
Summary: Beacon Hills was home for Lacey and Kara Brooks and it just so happened that the supernatural side involved both of them. When Derek Hale turns up the sisters get pulled into their world further although Kara being best friends with Stiles and Scott was in from minute one. Lacey being the older sister had a responsibility and if that mean getting into it with Derek, then so be it.
1. Witches and Wolves

A/N: Hey all! So i've been loving Teenwolf lately and have come up with this story although it is set out a little different than the episodes and the time plots are a little twisted and mixed up but that's just so i could make it into my own version. Obviously not my idea but i do own the sisters and whoever else pops up that doesn't fit into the original teen wolf scheme. If you like it please leave a review, i'm new at this whole writing and putting it on the internet. There is probably bound to be spelling mistakes and such, please move on fro, those and continue reading kids! I'll update as often as i can around university and such. Anyway, here it is and enjoy!

**Say Something.**

I focused on the water in front of me, which is trying to hold the connection between the water and the air below it as it floated in a ball above the half empty sink of water. I slowly guided it the ball of water away from the sink and towards the dog bowl that belonged to Bear the German shepherd. As it splashed in the bowl and the dog let out a happy bark I grinned to myself just as Kara walked into the kitchen.

"You couldn't just get up and do it" She questioned and I winked at her, which was responded with an eye roll. Not that I expected any different from the sixteen year old little sister.

"Have to keep the brain trained, you almost ready, I promised Alan I wouldn't be late" I questioned, standing up from the table and grabbing an apple to slip into my bag. I met the identical green eyes that were four years younger than mine to see her nod as she scoffed down a yoghurt she'd gotten out of the fridge.

"Yup, lets hit it, bring on the torture of a high school day and work day for you" She said, grabbing the lunch box she had packed last night and chucking it in her own bag. I watched as she grinned at my own eye roll and rubbed Bear's head before heading out, her blonde hair reaching down to her waist. The girl was, well more girly than me, her best friends at school are a perfect princess called Lydia Martin who was a fiery redhead but she had a good heart and a fashionable sporty girl Alison Argent who was quiet but knowing. I patted Bears head before heading out, locking the front door after letting Bear outside and jumping in the white Rav 4 that I loved to death.

"So how was your 'study' date last night with Stiles" I questioned as she searched through the radio stations and she frowned, shuffling in her seat.

"He was acting really weird, we actually got heaps of study done, much to my disappointment" She said and I laughed, tugging down the beanie I had on over my side braided head, it was pretty cold today, Autumn always was in Beacon Hills. I screwed up my face at her last comment.

"Need to know only Kara" I said and she laughed.

"You know what I mean, Stiles is normally fooling around and cracking jokes but he was just weird last night, like something else was on his mind" She said, still clearly confused as to what happened.

"Maybe he was just having an off night, guys are like that" I shrugged and she nodded, still frowning. I rubbed my hand on my jean-clad thigh and caught Kara staring at me, hesitating. "What" I questioned, meeting her eyes before glancing back at the road.

"What do you know about werewolves and the Hale house fire" She questioned and my eyes widened in surprise, I mean I knew Derek Hale was back and that everyone was burning with curiosity but I hadn't known she knew about werewolves.

"I know that you'll be staying close every full moon" I said and she sighed.

"I know Dr. Deaton has said something to you, I saw the research papers" She said and I glared over at her.

"There's this thing called privacy, stay out of my stuff" I said as I pulled up out front of Beacon Hill High. "Hey, and no magic at school, got it, it's dangerous" I said and she rolled her eyes and got out of the car, slamming the door and running off to meet up with the other two. I sped off towards work, parking and hurrying inside, right on time.

"Well good morning" Ian said as I pulled the counter up and walked in.

"Hey, how's everyone this morning" I asked, referring to the animals as I gave Percy the Parrot a scratch on the head as I walked past.

"Good, we've got a busy day, someone left a box of puppies on the doorstep this morning, 6 weeks old but very dirty and starving, but healthy otherwise, you get to wash" He grinned as I raced out back and cooed excitedly at the eight puppies barking and playing.

"So cute, how could someone dump them, poor babies," I said as I grabbed one and hugged it to my chest. "I'll get you all nice and pretty and get working on a display" I said and began running the water and prepping the workstation. I'd gotten through seven of the eight and my face was flushed and my braid had been chucked up into a messy bun on top of my head. The puppy I had called Cajon, which was number eight, had managed to soak me and perfect timing the bell went off that someone was at the door and Ian was out on his lunch break, well afternoon break since it was almost 3 pm. I held the puppy to me, wrapped in the towel and wiped my forehead with my forearm as I rounded the corner only to stop in surprise. Derek Hale stood there, jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket with black hair and grey eyes, he looked like he walked right out of a damn model shoot.

"Hey, is Scott in" He questioned, looking away from the picture on the wall over to me. He frowned a little before his eyes dropped down to the squirming puppy in my arms.

"No, he doesn't work Mondays, anything I can help you with" I asked, shuffling the puppy to the other arm as it wriggled and yipped.

"No, thanks anyway" He said and turned to leave just as Ian opened the door. Both men stared at each other before Ian held the door open and Derek nodded before walking out.

"What was that about" He questioned and I shrugged.

"Looking for Scott" I responded before taking the wriggler back out and drying him off before putting him in the pen with the other pups. "Alright that's the last one, I am outta here, I'll see you guys tomorrow, see you later Ian" I called as I grabbed my bag and jumped in my car. My shirt was soaked and I was freezing so I quickly glanced around before pulling off my shirt and scurrying through my car to get the spare I always had when I heard gasp. I looked up to see two boys staring in the window, about 15 and staring at my bra covered boobs. I cursed as I hurried to find the shirt and cover myself from the ogling eyes when a car engine revved loud making me jump along with the two boys who had taken off. I looked across to see a beautiful sleek black Camaro, engine purring across from me in the car park, Derek Hale's car, perfect. I pulled on the shirt I'd finally damn found as his car pulled away and sped off down the street. Well done Lacey, in the time frame of five minutes, three different guys had seen you in your bra, however two were underage, perfect, you'd be starring in at least two wet dreams tonight. I took off towards home, stopping at the shops on the way to get groceries, knowing Stiles would drop Kara off, or Alison if he didn't. I pulled up in the driveway and grabbed the mail on the way into the house only to freeze when I saw a letter addressed to me with a certain handwriting that made my blood run cold. I tore it open and read the words 'Soon' before I tore it up and chucked it in the bin on my way in.

"Bastard" I murmured as I put away the groceries, spinning my hand in the air so the music dock on the other side of the room turned on to block out the thoughts.

An few hours later I headed down to the Lacrosse game, intentions of just dropping Kara off when I saw Emily, my best friend, sitting on the benches waving me over, her brother was playing, Jackson, who was Lydia's boyfriend.

" Hey girl, I haven't seen you in a few days, busy weekend" She questioned as I took a seat and I shrugged.

"Just cleaned the house, did some things that needed to be done, planning on ripping up the carpet and painting the house over the next few weekends" I explained and we talked about renovations and life before the game started.

"Oh my god look at that sexy piece of ass" I heard the girl in front of us murmur, she was a girl in Kara's grade, Chelsea and she was elbowing her friend and nodding to the end of the bleachers. Emily and my head turned at the same time to find Derek Hale talking to Scott, it looked like a heated conversation, guess it was what he wanted to see him about.

"I would bed him if I could, such a bad boy look, makes me drool just looking at him, I saw him running in the woods the other day, shirtless, dear god, I almost came right there and then" The girl next to her gasped and I bit my lip from the laugh that was threatening to sneak out. He was good looking, really good-looking but the way these girls were carrying on!

"Is it bad that I agree with them" Emily whispered and I let out the laugh I'd been keeping in. The whistle blew for the game to start and I watched as the Jackson took off. About ten minutes in and I realized that Scott was out there and that no matter what no one was passing him the ball. My eyes flicked down to Stiles who was on the edge of his seat, his legs shaking in nerves when Kara's hand slid onto his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze, weird. It was the last few minutes that made it all become clearer. Scott finally got the ball and did some inhuman moves that could be covered as gymnastic moves to the normal human eye but when he scored the goal and it went through the other players net, it clicked, why Derek had been talking to him, why Stiles was so on edge, Kara knew he was a werewolf. I jumped up, excusing myself from Emily and headed down behind the bleachers to accuse Derek when I noticed something move in the woods behind the park. I saw two red dots…no they were eyes, staring at where I stood. My arm was grabbed and I was pulled behind the leather-covered torso as a low warning growl came from Derek's throat aimed to where he was glaring in the woods. I looked past and noticed the red eyes had disappeared and Derek turned to face me.

"What the hell were you thinking" He snapped at me and I scoffed at the anger, the same anger I had swelling in me.

"What am I thinking, what the hell are _you doing_" I demanded, shoving at his shoulder. "You can't just turn a sixteen year old boy in to a damn werewolf and think that it's fine" I hissed and he glared down at me.

"I didn't do it alright, I'm trying to help him" He growled back and I shook my head and went to walk away but stopped and looked back at him.

"You let him play a contact sport, he could have killed someone, and Alison…" I began and from the look on his face he already knew, of course he knew.

"He's dating the Hunter's daughter, yeah, I got it, just stay out of it warlock" He growled before walking off and I walked straight over to where Kara was and pulled her close.

"You know how dangerous this is for us right" I said and she looked shocked. "As if I wouldn't figure it out, what were you thinking, keeping this from me, god dammit Kara" I cursed and she bit her lip.

"Sorry I just, Stiles has to help him and you know I can't let him be by himself, Scott almost killed him in the locker room and I used the repelling spell and it knocked him out of it, like the pain…why are you looking at me like that" She questioned suddenly and I rubbed my face.

"How did you even learn that spell!" I said whatever came to my mouth first and she shrugged.

"I just looked in the book and practiced, it's no big deal, can we just go please, I'm tired" She pleaded and I nodded and we headed over to the car, just as we were about to get in Stiles ran over, his eyes wide and looking confused and surprised.

"Kara, what, what was that, how did you…" He began and she sighed.

"Just say thanks Stiles and I'll see you tomorrow okay, I really can't explain it right now" She said and he nodded.

"Alright, thank you" He said and she leaned up and kissed his cheek before getting in the car, Stiles eyes widening more than they already were. I smiled before driving off and Kara was almost asleep when we got home. I helped he rout of the car and into the house, in to bed.

"Why am I so tired" She asked and I sat on the edge of her bed and took her shoes off.

"It takes a lot of energy, it doesn't come free, especially with a spell like that, just if you need help, call me or tell me okay, I'll explain more after you've slept, night" I said, kissing her forehead and turning the light off, she was asleep before I closed the door. I showered and then collapsed in my own bed, I'd deal with it tomorrow.

I woke up, sitting straight up and putting my hand over my beating heart. That dream was almost too real, Kara, trying to protect Stiles and getting attacked or hurt. I shuddered and climbed out of bed, put on my work clothes and went to wake up the little turd that gave me all the trouble to find her instead in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"I woke up early so I thought I'd make breakfast and maybe you could explain to me some stuff" She shrugged, putting a plate on the counter and I pulled up a stool and sat.

"Alright, where should I begin" I said before I went into to how we are like batteries and have a certain amount of usage each day depending on what we do. If we did a big spell, like the repelling one it would wipe you down 20 percent or a barrier spell, they take up even more, it also depends on how long you hold the spell. It drains you and your body shuts down so it can re-energize.

"Stiles is gunna give me a lift so I can explain it to him and Scott, I am sorry I revealed us, but I couldn't let Stiles get hurt, you understand that don't you" She said, looking up at me with big green eyes.

"I get it, just keep it on the down low, and no magic unless life or death, got it" I said and she nodded, hugging me before hurrying out to the sound of a car beeping.

A week went by before things started changing, I was working late one night, Bear keeping me company as I did the files and paperwork when he began growling towards the reception area. I got up and grabbed onto his collar, leading him out there just as someone banged on the door. I looked up to see Derek, blood all over him, leaning on the wall outside. I ordered Bear to sit and stay and ran over to the door, opening it.

"Derek, what happened" I said and he stumbled in and then locked the door behind him before I led him out to the work area and sat him down.

"Alpha attack, their all okay, Scott got them out, Alpha took off" He breathed roughly before he groaned.

"Why aren't you healing" I asked as I grabbed gauze for the bleeding from his stomach.

"Alpha wounds, take a while to heal and hurt a hell of a lot more" He said through his teeth and I pressed the gauze into his hand.

"Let me help, take off the shirt and lay on the table, I've always wanted to watch a wolf heal" I said and he did as I ordered and that's when I started to think it had been way to long since I'd been with a guy because the guy was practically photo shopped and perfect, minus the blood and the hole in his stomach. I soaked some towels in warm water and began cleaning him up and as I did I watched in fascination as his body fought to heal him as quick as it could. I looked up to his face to see his eyes closed as my fingers ran across the area that had stitched itself up, the hole getting smaller every few minutes. I grabbed a fresh towel and ran the warm water on it before wiping at his neck and chin, his eyes staying closed the whole time. Once he was clean I began cleaning up and disposing of the blood stained towels, no point in dressing the wound that would be gone in the next half hour.

"Thank you" He said and I looked over and smiled at him.

"It's okay, we'll just look at it as you owe me one" I shrugged and he nodded, sitting on the edge of the workbench.

"So Scott told the cops it was me trying to kill them in the school, that I killed the janitor" He said and my eyes widened.

"Someone died, oh god I have to call her" I said, rushing out back to get my phone, Bear staying next to Derek. I dialed Kara's number and she answered, instantly telling me she was fine and explaining the story to me. After I told her I'd meet her at home and she was to have Stiles to stay with her till I came I hung up and went back to tell Derek all was good but he was gone, all that was left was a note saying 'IOU'. I rolled my eyes and headed home, Bear at my side. I got home and my sister slept with me that night, the first time in years where she had curled up next to me, saying she couldn't sleep alone, Bear at her feet like he knew she needed the comfort.

"Scott, can I speak to you for a sec" I asked and he nodded and followed me out back as Doc talked to a customer. "Have you heard anything from Derek" I asked and he grumbled.

"Yeah, and he wasn't happy, cops are out everywhere looking for him, I just panicked, and Alison, she uh, dumped me" He said and I sighed.

"Hey, maybe it's for the better, her family is kinda the enemy, then again maybe she'll come around, I mean this has got to be hard for her Scott" I said and he sighed.

"I know I just miss her, she's my calm you know, uh is it cool if I ditch early, Stiles want to 'cheer me up'" He muttered and I smiled,

"Sure, go for it, I got this" I said and he thanked me before leaving.


	2. You owe me

A-N/ So no reviews yet which is disappointing but thank you to the followers and favourites and such. This one is short and sweet and a bit of a push towards the direction i intend to go.

I was woken by a frantic Kara saying that Stiles had called her freaking, something about Derek and that he was trying to make him cut off his arm. I pulled on a hoodie over my cotton pj pants and singlet combo before we sped down to the animal shelter. Kara ran ahead of me and once I got in my stomach dropped. Derek was leant against the wall, slumped down, looking pale and sweating, his bare torso glistening with it. I spotted the bullet hole in his forearm and noticed the strange blue of it, slowly working its way up his arm.

"God dammit Stiles, I said don't call them" He said through his teeth before he let out a pained groan. I knelt down next to him and my eyes widened when I saw his eyes flash to an ice blue then back to the normal green.

"Scott said it was a nordic blue bullet and if he doesn't get it and bring it soon, he dies" He hesitated with the last few words and I watched as Kara turned into Stiles chest and he put his arm around her. I turned back to meet Derek's eyes.

"Cutting your arm off, really" I said, looking at the tie already around his upper arm.

"If it reaches my heart…" He began and I nodded.

"I have an idea, gives us more time" I said and placed my hand over his heart, his skin wet under my palm. I closed my eyes and focused, picking up on the energy in me and the beats thundering underneath it. My hand began curling and uncurling to Derek's heart beats and I heard Kara's gasp, which means it's working. I focused hard on making my way into the blood stream and finding the poison, pushing it back down the towards the entrance zone.

"Pull her away, now!" Derek's voice cut in and Stiles had pulled me back, losing the contact as I slumped weakly in his arms.

"Why did you do that" I said and Derek glared at me.

"Your color faded, I'm not letting you take it" He said and I shook my head.

"It gives you more time" I defended and he shook his head slowly.

"Scott will be here" He said, his eyes closing. I pulled out of Stiles hold and grabbed Derek's good arm.

"Then keep your eyes open alright" I said and he nodded but didn't open them. "Derek" I whispered and he opened them slowly, focusing on me.

"I'm pretty sure you owe me one remember, well two after this, you can't get out that easily" I said and he grimaced in pain. The door suddenly burst open and Scott came in, holding the bullet just as Derek slumped. "Derek" I said, shaking him and Scott dropped the bullet.

"Move, move" Stiles said, pulling me back, then apologizing before slamming his fist into Derek's face just as Scott regained the bullet. Derek's eyes flew open and the boys helped him up before he bit the bullet and tipped the powder on to the table before pulling a lighter out of his pocket and setting it alight. When it burnt out he grabbed the remaining and pressed it into his arm, screaming out in pain. Amazingly enough the blue began to fade out and soon the hole was closed up and he was back to his old self.

"Shit" Scott said relieved and I sighed.

"Hey it's okay now" I heard Stiles murmur to Kara and turned away as she snuggled into his neck. Derek helped me to my feet and then raised an eyebrow at what I was wearing.

"I got out of bed to help you, don't make me regret it" I said and he grinned which made me catch my breath! "Alright, well we should go" I said and Kara hesitated before meeting my eyes.

"Is it okay, if I-if I stay with Stiles for a while longer" She questioned and I nodded with a warning to keep her safe. I was still a bit weak from the spell so Derek drove my car and we dropped Scott home first.

"Hey Scott" Derek called as Scott was walking up the driveway and he turned around.

"Yeah" He replied, a confused look on his face.

"Thanks, for saving me" Derek nodded and Scott smiled.

"No worries, just don't make a habit of it" He said before he disappeared into his house and we pulled away from the curb. I had my feet curled up under me, keeping them warm as I watched Derek drive, one hand on the wheel and the other resting on the gear stick. I reached out and grabbed his hand, threading my fingers through his before resting it on my thigh. I saw him glance down out the corner of my eye before his eyes went back to the road, leaving his hand in mine. We pulled up in the driveway after five minutes and his hand still hadn't left mine and weirdly enough I didn't want it to but I knew I had to move, it was three in the morning.

"Where are you staying tonight" I asked and he shrugged, using his other hand to put the car in park and pull up the hand break then turning off the car. "Would it be weird if you stayed here" I questioned and he looked over at me, an eyebrow raised. "I just mean you can't go home yet and I'm by myself, I wouldn't really be company because I have work tomorrow and need sleep but we have the room" I said and he nodded. "Okay, sweet" I said, letting go of his hand and climbing out quickly, cursing my babble. I met him at the front of the car and we walked up the path, him passing me the keys so I could unlock the door. I locked the door behind us, knowing the spare key was out for Kara when she came home later in the morning, before I headed down the hall, heading into my room and Derek followed me.

"Where do you want me" He asked and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well I mean you can have the couch but my bed is much comfier and I don't mind sharing" I shrugged before climbing in on my side and snuggling under the covers. He nodded before pulling his shirt off and then hesitating at his jeans. "Really, going shy now?" I questioned and he rolled his eyes before taking them off, leaving him in his briefs. Oh god, Derek Hale was sliding into my bed in just his underwear, like a damn dream. His body was warm next to mine and I scooted closer to get more heat automatically.

"Here" He said, maneuvering us so he was spooning me, his arm tucked around me firmly. "Better" He questioned and I put my arm over his and tangled my fingers with his.

"Much" I whispered. "Night" I said and felt him snuggle closer.

"Goodnight Lacey" He whispered back and I closed my eyes, smiling.


	3. Dangerously safe

I go away for a two week vacation, just two damn weeks and I come back to the alpha dead, Derek being the new alpha and three new wolves running around! Not to mention my little sister being suspended for attacking a werewolf in school hours with magic. I stormed into the house, furious at the mess and ready to break shit when my phone dinged with a message and I heard giggling come from the lounge room where I found Stiles and my sister making out.

"What the fuck is going on!" I snapped, pulling the two apart with a click of my finger and forcing them to different sides of the lounge. "You, suspended and by fighting a werewolf with magic, what part of stay low do you not understand! And you, I asked you to keep an eye on her and keep her safe! And don't even get me started on Derek, I wanna know why I found out from my damn boss about all this!" I snapped, my body shaking with rage as my anger clashed with my powers.

"Uh welcome home" Stiles said nervously and clenched my jaw tightly.

"Out, now, I'll deal with you later" I said and he jumped up, kissed Kara on the cheek and bailed.

"What happened here?" I demanded and Kara shook her head.

"More like what happened to you, I though you were going to see friends in Boston, not a fight club, did you get mugged" She questioned and I cursed internally, I'd forgotten monetarily about the busted up face I had as well as the zillion bruises.

"Yeah I got jumped, now explain," I said and she went through it all. How the Argents got pissed and how Derek and Scott defeated the alpha and now Derek was the alpha but a pack of alpha's were on their way to destroy them all so Derek built a pack and that there's apparently a big ass lizard going around killing people.

I messaged Derek saying I needed to see him so I could kill him before I bathed, soothing my sore muscles and fully assessing my battle wounds. I dressed into my big t-shirt and slipped into underwear before I collapsed on my bed and zonked out, the exhaustion catching up to me.

I was brought out of my deep sleep to meet a face staring back at me in the dark room. I yelped and shot back into a sitting position before I noticed it was Derek Hale.

"God, what are you doing here, it's…three in the morning!" I snapped and I watched his silhouette stand from its crouch.

"You wanted to see me" He shrugged and I blinked before remembering my message.

"Not at three in the morning after I passed out" I grumbled, standing to go switch the light on.

"Leave it," He demanded as I approached the switch.

"Some of us don't have the ability to see in the dark Derek and I wanna see your face when I kill you" I grumbled and my wrist was grabbed.

"You look bad enough in the dark, I don't need to see the damage in the light" He said from next to me and I could tell he was talking through his teeth.

"Gee thanks, I get jumped and you call me ugly, just keeps getting better and better" I snapped and he pulled me closer.

"I never said you were ugly, just that I don't wanna see your injuries and you didn't get jumped, so what the fuck happened" He growled and I pulled away from him.

"No way, you keep me in the dark all mighty alpha then you don't get answers about me" I hiss back and I hear him growl.

"I didn't think to check you in with all the spare time I have between training my pack and fighting off a giant fucking lizard" He snapped and I spun to face him.

"No, my sister just gets in a fight with one of your pack and you have this big show down with the argents and the alpha and don't inform me" I growl and even though it's dark I can see him tense even more.

"I don't need to tell you anything, your sister, your problem, my decisions don't need you witchy seal of approval" He shrugged and I stormed towards him and shoved his chest and of course he didn't move.

"And in return I get a phone call from my boss and freak out the entire 5 hour plane trip home and hour car drive, do you not care at all!" I snap and my eyes go to meet his but his eyes aren't looking at my face, no his eyes are on my legs and I grab the hair at the nape of his neck and yank backwards, making his eyes shoot up to mine. "I was scared Derek" I whisper and then my door opens, the hallway light shining in and Kara is lookin blurry eyed in the doorway before her eyes widen.

"Why is Derek, uh, this is uh, hey Derek" She muttered pathetically at the end and I step back from him.

"Kara" He nodded and I rub my face in annoyance and exhaustion and wince when I bump the cut above my eye.

"Did you find out what happened to her?" She questioned and he shook his head and I glared between the two of them.

"I told you, I got jumped," I snapped and she stepped further into the room.

"I saw the marks on your back, Stiles had shown me a picture before but I couldn't remember what it meant and I called him" She shrugged and my eyes widened before I was grabbed by Derek and my shirt was yanked up, almost over my head had it not been for my quick reflex's to grab at my chest and keep some dignity. I felt his eyes staring onto my naked back at the marking.

"They marked you and you didn't think to tell me, they could have killed you!" He snapped and I pulled away and yanked my top back down.

"What concern is it of yours" I spat back and he grabbed my arm.

"They marked you because of me, as a damn threat! You know that, who did it, when did they do it" He demanded and I sighed.

"A few days ago, I got grabbed after visiting an old friend and they were asking questions about the new alpha, I thought they meant Peter and they pinned me and uh got creative" I shrugged and Derek growled.

"Kara go pack your bag and call Stiles, tell him you'll be staying with the pack," He ordered and Kara ran off, following the alpha's orders.

"Derek you don't need to…" I began but was cut off.

"You're lucky they didn't kill you, I'm not risking that again, now the whole truth" He demanded and I sighed, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"A few years ago I upset a few powerful people of my kind and their after me, that's why we moved here, anyway I went to see this old guy about a banishment spell or anything that could help and I was grabbed on my way out and taken to a warehouse and they were just trying to beat answers out of me and I was to weak to fight back and they pinned me and said to tell you that this was a warning" I said quietly as he paced in front of me.

"Why didn't you call me? Fuck, it's been three days Lacey" He growled and I frowned.

"I freaked okay, I passed out for almost two days and was flying home the next day, I was coming to see you then I got a call from Deaton and things changed" I defended and sighed. "Why did they use me as a warning Derek" I questioned softly and he stopped pacing and faced me, his eyes furious. He was silent before Kara stumbled to the door with a bag packed.

"Know what I just worked out, that Erica will be down there in your wolf hideout, I'll be safe with Stiles, Scott's going to stay over, it's not me their after anyway, but just know, I'll kill you if anything happens to my sister because of your puppy love shit" Kara growled and I stared at her in surprise.

"Fine, you need a lift" He questioned and she shook her head. "I'll go get the car, pack whatever you need," Derek said before jumping out the window.

"Right, so call me if you need me, I'm sorry but I can't stay there with Erica, she's the wolf I got in a fight with, I'll be in the sheriff's house guarded by Scott so I'll be fine, just be careful okay and when this whole thing blows over you can ground me for a year okay, just stay with Derek, he's the best bet you have" She said and I just stared at her.

"You be safe and I'll be seeing you everyday, you wind up pregnant from that kid and I'll feed his balls to Bear, speaking of you'll probably have to take him, too many dogs in one place" I winked and she laughed and grabbed me in a tight hug.

"I'll be safe," She promised before there was a honk outside. I shoved clothes into a bag and we both hurried down the steps, grabbing Bear on our way and heading out to the jeep. Stiles got out to help put the stuff in and accommodate the dog that filled his backseat.

"Stiles" I said and he put his hands up and nodded.

"I'll protect her with my life, although she might have to save me from my dad, I only explained one guest, not the beast in the back" He said and I smiled at him. Derek's car came tearing down the street and he nodded at Stiles from his seat.

"Keep your phone on okay, and if that doesn't work you know what to do" I said, pulling my sister in for one last hug before she jumped in the jeep, Stiles asking a million questions about what I meant. I slid into Derek's car and buckled up before he took off. I sighed and leaned back in my seat, the cool night air rushing over my face as Derek changed gears.

We got to the new place and it was the underground station of beacon Hills and the old train was set up as a house of some sort. I met the three wolves before I had to excuse myself and go to bed, which was followed by Derek leading me into his cart and nodding to the unmade queen mattress on the ground. I thanked him before he disappeared back out to talk to his pack. I crawled into the bed and dug my face into the pillow that smelt like Derek, finding it weird how a scent could make someone feel safe. I fell asleep pretty quickly and only woke up to Derek sliding into bed next to me, I shuffled over to give him more room only for him to pull me closer and wrap his arm around me.


	4. Something about you

I rolled over only to be stopped by something hard and warm. My hand reached out to the naked chest of the man in my bed and I smiled as I dug my face into his neck, breathing in the delicious scent of woods and leather. A warm hand rested on my bare waist and I snuggled further into the warmth.

"Derek, we're outta here, see you after school" A voice broke through the dream and I shot up into a sitting position to realize it wasn't a dream and I'd been touching and snuggling up to Derek Hale in his bed.

"Keep on guard" Derek replied as he rested an arm behind his head and I looked away quickly as I looked around the car, taking note of the books and clothes decorated around the walls and floor.

"You don't seem like the reading kind of guy, what's with all the books?" I questioned and when he didn't answer I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"Family history, journals, you don't seem like a wolf girl, what's with all the sniffing of the neck" He questioned and I flushed.

"You smell good" I shrugged and he grinned. "Don't get a big head Hale, you might explode, so what does an alpha do when his pups are at school" I questioned and he grabbed me and tugged me backwards by my hips.

"Well first, I'm going to take away some of your pain" He said, tugging my shirt up and I wriggled away but he held me in place using his legs on my side. "I caused it, so I fix it" He demanded and I sighed.

"You don't need to okay, it barely hurts," I said and he growled.

"You forget I'm a werewolf, I can hear your heart jump when you lie and you were whimpering in your sleep last night" He grumbled and I scoffed.

"People whimper for different reasons" I shot back and the silence that followed made me blush. "Not what I meant" I said and his fingers traced over my back before settling on the middle and it was as if I could actually feel the pain getting sucked out of me. After half a minute I pulled away. "Enough Derek, don't need the alpha weak" I said and turned back to see the blackness run up his veins and disappear.

"Don't want you too weak to defend yourself either" he shrugged and I stood up and stretched, turning back to ask him what we we're doing today when I saw his head down and his fist clenched.

"Derek, what is it, is it the pain, I'll take it back" I said, dropping down next to him and he shook his head.

"Just get dressed, we got shit to do" He grumbled, standing up and pulling a shirt on.

I dressed quickly and we patrolled the school before going to see Deaton to explain to him what was going on before the pack returned and Derek began training with them. I sat next to Boyd as Isaac and Erica went at Derek over and over again.

"Anyone wanna surprise me and maybe have a chance" Derek snapped, his muscles quivering in anger as he stood shirtless. Suddenly Erica leapt up and wrapped her legs around his waist and began kissing him. I tensed along with the other two wolves in the room, only to get slightly annoyed when I noticed Derek responding before pushing her off him.

"That won't happen again" He demanded before going into his cart.

"You got a death wish," Boyd muttered to Erica and she grinned.

"He loved it, just doesn't wanna show it in front of you kids" She said, getting up and brushing herself off.

"Maybe it won't be Derek that kills you, he does have a woman sharing his bed" Isaac shrugged, winking over at me and I rolled my eyes as Erica snorted and walked over.

"Woman or girl" Erica said back as she eyed me up and down.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing" I smirked and she raised an eyebrow.

"Besides, Derek likes sexy, not…" her eyes scanned me up and down "witchy" She concluded and I stood up, her heels still allowing her to tower over me.

"Cute, you're ballsy for a sixteen year old" I commented and she snarled at me.

"And you're pathetic and slutty for an old bitch" She growled. "Similar to your sister, tell me, how's her face, or did you decide to take it on when you got the shit beaten out of you by the alpha's" She questioned, shoving me. Suddenly she was off the ground and her arm's were at her sides as if an invisible rope was wrapped around her body.

"I suggest you leave my sister alone pup" I growled, my hand raised to hold her mid air.

"Enough" Derek demanded but the anger bubbling through me made the ropes tighten as Erica gasped out in pain. "Lacey, drop her" He snapped again and I blinked as Erica fell to the ground.

"Dude, why don't our eyes go purple" Isaac questioned and I frowned over at him as Erica jumped up in a crouch only for Derek to grab her by the neck and push her towards the exit.

"Go walk it off, now" He growled and she huffed before leaving, Boyd following her.

"I'll go get us some dinner" Isaac suggested before he followed his pack members out. I stood where I was, heaving heavily. Derek walked over to me and I met his cautious and furious stare.

"The hell were you doing" He questioned and I swayed a little on my feet causing him to grab my arm to keep me upright.

"I'm fine, too much power to soon, I'm not healed yet" I muttered and shrugged his arm off, walking over to his car and climbing in before collapsing on the bed. "When I get angry I get a little out of control, my power takes over, like a mind of it's own, just gotta find an anchor" I said as he walked in after me. He nodded in understanding before sitting on the bed beside me. "So you and Erica huh" I questioned and he glared at me.

"Jealous" He questioned and I snorted.

"Oh yeah, big time" I muttered and he smirked.

"You're heart didn't jump" He added and I rolled my eyes. "So what's your anchor" He asked and I bit my lip.

"My anchor, I don't really, it's kinda stupid" I shrugged and he just stared at me and waited. "Why don't you tell me yours first, I mean you gotta have something that pulls you out of transforming" I responded, in attempt to avoid the question.

"Pain" He responded and I blinked at him.

"Pain" I questioned and he nodded.

"Focus on pain and it pulls you out" He shrugged and I smiled at him.

"Continue to surprise me" I said and he raised an eyebrow.

Isaac showed up with the food and an announcement that the other two went home to get some stuff.

"Alright, then tonight we catch the Kanima" Derek announced and I raised my eyebrows at him.


End file.
